Urban Decay
by Ame no Megami
Summary: With her two-year engagement to Uchiha Sasuke on the rocks, her friend's younger brother suddenly takes an interest in her. GaaraInoSasuke
1. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

SYNOPSIS:

**They're unhappily engaged; he's a wealthy bachelor interested in what he can't have; she's in love with her best friend's fiancée; he'll never have a chance with the woman he loves; she's never made a choice on her own, but as their lives collided, some turn better, some turn worse.**

PAIRINGS:

Gaara/Ino/Sasuke, Sasuke/Hinata/Naruto, Shikamaru/Temari, onesided Naruto/Sakura, onesided Sakura/Sasuke

**URBAN DECAY**

* * *

**PART I: BITTERSWEET**

**Bittersweet, you're gonna be the death of me**

**I don't want you, but I need you**

**I love you and I hate you at the very same time**

* * *

It was a sunny day. A little too bright for his liking, but nonetheless, it was better than getting his pants soaked in gross precipitation. The corner of his lips curved up in distaste at what was called "Paradise City" by the Five Countries.

Apparently, his sister met some guy here and now they're getting married in his hometown.

What an obnoxious place.

And with that thought, his face contorted into a form of pure disliking as he strolled down the street…that is, before he stopped abruptly as a scream resonated and a flower pot smashed in front of his feet. Barely missing his head by half a foot.

_Who the fuck?_

Tilting his head towards the flats above the expensive retail stores, he raised his eyebrow at the open window as another scream was heard. This time, it was coherent.

"I…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATING PIECE OF BEEPBEEP, YOU LITTLE BEEP."

A slight smirk appeared on his chiseled features as other bystanders heard the commotion. The voice was definitely a woman's; an angry woman. And she _definitely_has a colorful vocabulary.

Kind of reminds him of his engaged sister. Maybe it is his sister. And maybe they'll cancel the engagement so he can go back to Sunagakure and continue with his monotonous life in the monotonous company.

There was an inaudible reply from a lower voice. Though, not hysterical. Must've been the 'Cheating Piece of BEEPBEEP'.

Maybe he'll read of the unknown guy's death tomorrow in the paper. That would make his morning. Hell, it'll make his week. Noticeably, he heard a door slam and a racked sob from upstairs. It has been quite a morning for him, actually.

The security guard standing in front of the store shook his head at him.

"It's been like this for a few weeks. They've been engaged for two years now, on and off because of him."

So the whole area knew about them.

Interesting.

* * *

**See what I want so much, should never hurt this bad**

**Never did this before, that's what the virgin said**

**We've been generally warned, that's what the surgeon says**

**God talk to me now, this is an emergency**

* * *

She sniffled and shook uncontrollably as the door slammed shut, signaling her fiancé was no longer in the premises. Sinking to the ground, she pulled her legs towards her chest.

Their petty argument had started with passive anger, escalating to her crying, and then throwing…and when she ran out of things to throw, it was screaming profanities at him. And it always ended up with him leaving for the next few days or so.

How did it come down to this? She was working _too _much? Too much that he had to cheat on her with her _best friend_?!

Brushing back a stray strand of blonde hair, she stumbled over to the open window…the window she had thrown her fiancé's beloved plant out.

Peering over, she strangled a, "I'm so sorry!"

Usually, no one would look up. Not anymore. But she did this to make herself feel better, and to make sure she hadn't hurt anyone either.

Though, out of the ordinary, as she apologized, someone below looked up at her.

Aquamarine eyes met teary sky blue.

Her breath hitched into a slight gasp upon eye contact. And suddenly, she felt so small in his gaze, her messed up blonde hair, puffy red eyes and dark circles beneath them.

His expression glowered at her; she couldn't tell if it was amusement or repulsion. But, all she knew was, with his bright red hair, he wasn't from the city.

An unreadable face, blank eyes that pulled you in, bright red hair that contrasted with smooth, pale skin; this guy was the walking replica of her fiancé from another country!

Speaking of her fiancé, she felt her heart clench again. It hurt. It really hurt that he wasn't even subtle about it. And it hurt that she knew she wouldn't be able to let him go.

She didn't want to think of him anymore!

The tears welled up as she stammered, "I-I'm s-sorry!" Before ducking back into her apartment.

Ino didn't want to care about him. She didn't want to worry how his health was for staying up late and working on projects. She didn't want to!

He can go to hell, for all she cared.

And yet, it hurt like a thousand pins running through the center of her.

* * *

**Have you ever felt like you wanted to kill her?**

**And you mixed them emotions with tequila**

**And you mixed that with a little bad advice**

**On one of them bad nights**

**You have a bad fight**

* * *

Glaring at the valet, he grabbed his own keys and headed towards the black benz as he threw some bills on the counter. All he wanted was some quiet and she had to bring up that pink abomination.

It had been _one_night, _one _mistake! He had told her to come to the party, cancel the business trip. So what about her job? He had enough to support them both _and more_.

Peeling out from the structure, he rounded towards the street, passing by the smashed plant. Stopping abruptly at the red light as his tires screeched, he scowled at the oblivious pedestrian. The guy had the nerve to turn and look at him with dull, uncaring eyes too!

His ebony eyes narrowed at the disinterested redhead that glanced at him and kept walking.

Who the fuck does the punk think he is?

His engine roared as soon as the light changed and he sped off, towards a certain, loudmouthed blond that was the current fuel of his fiancée's fire.

Naruto didn't _have_to tell Ino about that night. He was drunk. Ino was out of town and Sakura offered to take him home. How was he supposed to know that monstrously strong girl was going to make a move on him while he was under influence?

And how dare the blond go and tell his fiancée too. It was Naruto's fault the pink haired girl was even at party. She usually came only with Ino. And as much as those two were _best friends_, it didn't stop Sakura from hitting on him every chance she got.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

He loved her. Loved her so much that it was surreal. That all he wanted to do was keep her at home, away from everyone, away from reality. Away from his family.

His cell phone rang from where he tossed it on the passenger seat. Reaching over, he didn't bother to look at the caller ID, "Uchiha speaking."

"Hey Sasuke," The voiced purred in pure delight.

If his mood can get worse, this was definitely it.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

The other man chuckled, "Now why would I ever call you for fun?"

Sasuke sighed; he wasn't in a mood to play mind games at the moment.

"Then, what do I owe this call for?"

"They want to see us. You know? Dinner, family, the whole shebang." Sasuke swear he could hear his older brother snicker from the other end.

"Why?"

"You know why. Anyway, tomorrow, 5pm. Home. See ya."

Somehow, his brother's answer made his heart sink. It was about Ino. Again.

He was too tired. Too tired of arguing with anyone anymore. He can't keep battling with both sides all the time.

Pulling into the parking lot of another apartment complex, he groaned, tilting his seat back.

_I'm sorry_

* * *

**You know, domestic drama and shit**

**All the attitude**

**I'll never hit a girl, but I'll shake the shit out of you**

**END PART I**

* * *

Bittersweet : Kanye West (I had to skip a lot of the explicit lyrics)

So…What do you think?

Read and Reviews, please!

**Ame no Megami**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

**Part II:**

* * *

**Decisions, Decisions**

**I can't wait for this to end and leave tonight behind us**

**I'm unsettled, letting go of you and sleeping the night in silence**

**And this laptop falls along with me**

**Onto my bed while rolling over**

**Break my heart and break my fall**

**Don't kiss him and color all**

**Memories you had of me**

* * *

Panting, both men fell backwards, one leaning on the wall for support as the other took refuge on the couch. The apartment was in shambles, not that it was already for a bachelor pad, but now there were a several shattered ceramic displays scattered on the floor.

The neighbors had started to pound back on the wall awhile ago. That didn't exactly stop their yelling. It only escalated to unbearable loudness.

Ebony eyes flashed angrily as he slid to the ground, still leaning on the wall. The man across from him glanced back wearily, raking a tanned hand through his blond hair.

"I swear," Naruto hoarsely whispered, "I didn't tell her shit."

Sasuke took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He didn't know who to believe anymore. It was his fault in the first place for being careless, but information like that night was not something he would want floating around.

His breathing increased, "She _told _me that _you _wanted to tell her that!" Sasuke was beyond pissed. Maybe even murderous. Why the hell is the idiot denying it now?! The damage had been done anyway!

Naruto clenched his hands, "And who are you gonna believe?!"

Sasuke paused, "Ino wouldn't lie." Unless she had been spying on him. Though, he'd rather not think about that option. The main suspect…was the loudmouth, stupid, freak of a friend of his.

"And I wouldn't either! I haven't even talked to her all week!"

"Then who did?"

Both men paused at that moment. Sasuke glared at the pensive expression on the blond's face. Naruto rarely thought anything out…so this must be something new.

"Teme…She told you that I _wanted _to tell her that…which means…"

Naruto trailed off, glancing at his friend as the darker haired man slowly understood.

"…You didn't…?"

Naruto slapped himself on the forehead as Sasuke fell back onto the floor.

"Idiot."

* * *

**The last time I saw you**

**You were standing by his side**

**The last time you saw me**

**Seated close as I waited by the phone**

**He loves you**

**Who loves you more?**

**To let you go**

* * *

The aromatic smell of coffee wafted into the air as she sighed again. Her hands cupped around the cup, keeping her pale fingers warm as pale blue eyes stared blankly at the worker draping and pinning dress on the mannequin.

Ino sighed again as she turned the other way, irritated with the start of her day. The two workers seemed to have noticed her annoyance with any living thing, thus gave her space unless she approached them. The girls were trained and she picked them for their eye for style so there was no need for her to really supervise.

She just still couldn't believe…that…that…

_Argh!_

Not only did she find out…and it wasn't from _him_. But it was from his best friend's _acquaintance_!

And that slut-of-an-ex-best-friend-for-the-second-time didn't even have the guts to tell her either! Were they both just going to sit back and pretend nothing happened?! That she wouldn't find out?!

And where the hell was he anyway?!

If he had gone to that…that…argh…she can't even voice out the nouns and adjectives she was going to call the pink haired woman.

"Rough morning?"

The voice jolted her to her senses as she jumped slightly, "Ah?!"

Glancing up at the smiling face of the cryptic dark haired man, "If I'm correct, the scowling face means irritation, the silence means contemplation and the cup of coffee means exhaustion."

The blonde raised a questionable eyebrow at her friend, "So therapy has been helping?"

Even with the indirect insult, the man's smile stayed plastered on his face.

For once, Ino felt relieved of her own fake smiles.

"Mmm. Rough morning. Sorry to be Mary Poppin's gloomy twin."

Sai only smiled quietly as he faced the mannequin.

"Who's this one for?"

"Temari-san. They're getting married next month." She couldn't help but give a sad smile herself.

"Didn't you say you wanted to wear this design for your own wedding?"

If he was any other person, he would've stopped before getting to that question, but Sai was Sai, and he loved pushing people to their limits. He watched as the blonde's expression changed from melancholy to irritation.

"What wedding?" The flimsy paper coffee cup squealed under the pressure, "There is no wedding!"

With that, she left the man standing next to the mannequin as she stomped out of her own store.

* * *

**I can wait until my heart mends**

**So I can finally go outside**

**And tell myself, look Ken**

**It's better to lost love**

**Then paint a smile and pretend**

* * *

He told himself, as long as his sister was happy, then he'd let go. Truthfully, he might have a sister complex. He almost laughed then. Maybe he was just trying to fill the void after Temari leaves. But none of the girls he'd dated deserved someone of his status.

Temari was walking briskly and chatting with her friend, Karin? Or was it Kin? He could never remember. All he knew was that redhead wanted him, and she wanted him _badly_. Once in awhile, the redhead would turn around, glancing at him with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

Too bad he wasn't that desperate to bed anyone his sister knew. He had more than enough phone numbers lined up…somewhere.

They stopped abruptly in front of a boutique, "Shikamaru's friend owns this store." She'd told him last night. Not that he really cares about women's clothing. As the two women in front of him started to enter, his older brother gave him a look.

"Go ahead Kankurou," He ignored the other man's pleading look, "I'm having a smoke first."

Gaara turned around, facing the other shops across the street as he pulled out the box of cigarettes. He really needed to stop smoking.

He paused, slightly aggravated as he rummaged again through his pockets. Now where the hell was his lighter?

Growling, he stalked down the street, looking for a liquor store…or any store that sold lighters.

Glancing to his right, he spotted a small café, but the aroma called out to him. He liked his coffee black, bold, and bitter as hell. It gave him that start, like a cig would.

Might as well. His eyes trailed slightly to the right of the doorway, picking up a scent that sent him into tranquility.

He really _really _needed to stop smoking.

Slender fingers balancing the cigarette, the holder exhaled, letting the smoke escaped as pink lips sighed. His eyes moved, taking in the pale, slightly tense features of the woman. She wore loose black leather ankle boots, dark grey skinny jeans and lavender tunic that hung loosely but still showed off her model-like curves.

She was what he would call _exquisite_. Her eyes closed as she breathed, the roll burning by itself, as her luscious blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders in a loose ponytail.

When her eyes opened—a sapphire of sorts—was when he realized the familiarity.

The woman…that was screaming atrocities yesterday. Suddenly, he felt his mood lift. She had certainly sparked an interest in him yesterday. It made him feel better too—about his judgment, that is—that the woman was indeed pretty when she cleaned herself up.

"Excuse me." He kept his voice low as he approached her.

Her eyes flitted over to him quickly before they widened slightly. _Of course_, she'd remember him.

"Do you have a lighter?" He gestured towards the pack in his hand, almost smirking at her recognition. He wasn't someone to be easily forgotten. And he'll be damned the day any woman forgets his face. Gaara didn't speculate, he _knew_ he was that good looking.

The blonde's face tinged pink, "Ah, yeah. Hold on."

Gaara watched her with mild amusement as she fumbled with her purse, trying to balance the cig and coffee while fishing through her black leather purse.

"I'll hold that for you…?" He reached out for her coffee as she promptly handed it over to him, stammering a 'thanks'.

"Here it is!" She waved a silver lighter in front of his face. The lighter was as flashy as her.

He took the flame gratefully, lighting his own. Taking a nice drag, he exhaled, "Thanks."

She laughed lightly, her face still pink, eyes darting back and forth from his face to a spot over his shoulder, "Seems like you're having a long day already."

"And it doesn't seem to end yet," He inspected the lighter before handing it back. The body was satin chrome, in the corner a small tiara was made from Swarovski crystals.

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow raised, "You shouldn't smoke so much…_Princess_." His lips quirked up slightly as she blushed from the comment. He enjoyed it. The chase. Mostly when he knew that she was already taken.

Tossing the lighter almost unceremoniously into her purse she managed a playful 'Hmph', "Hypocrite."

"Aren't we all?" He took another deep breath.

That was when he heard her sigh. It was one of those depressing ones. Like the one Matsuri always gave him when she asked about him about '_Us_'; and he would always reply that there was no 'Us', there was always a 'You' and 'Me'.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Gaara tapped the ashen end, "Your company? Quite so, if I do admit it."

Her face tinged pink again, "No. I mean, you overheard me yesterday, didn't you?"

"Ah," He paused, "That's far from a conversation starter, isn't it?"

Blue eyes regarded him with uncertainty, "Don't tell me you're some kind of counselor."

If Gaara could laugh out loud, he would've at that moment. _Him? _Counseling other people about _their problems_? Yeah, that would be the day Kankurou attains a brain, takes over the company like an older brother should and let _Gaara _ride the tailcoats.

"That was just stupid."

He'd said it even before he could stop himself. Sea-blue eyes shift over to the uncomfortable woman beside him as he wished he had better control of his acerbic comments. Gaara would admit he's a lady's man, a womanizer. He never says anything that he wasn't truthful about. He'll praise a woman, but never let it get to her head. But if he had nothing to say to her that was seemingly _nice_, he wouldn't say anything at all, and let the woman assume by herself. This though, was the first time he had slipped, a coarse statement rolling out of his mouth.

The woman beside him didn't seem perturbed, however. She just chuckled lightly, "I have to admit that too. Not really myself today. I even forgot to introduce myself. Yamanaka Ino." She held out a hand, the cig discarded.

He let out a deep breath, good thing she didn't take it personally. He'd hate to have her kind of rage let out on him…and in the middle of the street too.

Taking her hand, he smirked slightly, "Sabaku Gaara. Nice to meet you."

That was when he felt her freeze. He noticed now, her eyes were set right on his face, her handshake stopped, forgetting that she was still holding onto his right hand in mid-air.

"_Sabaku_?" She stressed, almost excitedly, "As in, you're related to _Sabaku Temari_?"

At that point, Gaara could've just slapped himself. She was a friend of Temari's.

_Fuck_.

* * *

**The last time I saw you**

**You were standing by his side**

**The last time you saw me**

**Was in a crumpled photograph that missed the bed**

* * *

**End: PartII**

* * *

Decisions, Decisions – The Starting Line

Finally got this chapter up! I know Gaara's out of character…but I feel like portraying him as the ladies-man in this and Sasuke as the poor sot who can't even control the smallest aspects of his life. Yaaay!

Well, please read and review! Thanks!

**Ame no Megami**


	3. Beggin'

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

**Part III: Beggin'**

**Beggin', beggin' you  
Put your loving hand out, baby  
Beggin', beggin' you  
Put your loving hand out, darling**

**Riding high, when I was king  
Played it hard and fast, 'cause I had everything  
Walked away, wondering then  
But easy come and easy go  
And it would end**

Tucking his phone away, Uchiha Sasuke sighed. He was nervous, actually, a little more perturbed with a side of annoyance at his current predicament. Apparently, being 24 years old and running the family business was still not enough to satisfy his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, concerning the fact that, yes, he was able to make intelligent decisions.

His call log consisted of only one number, when dialed, took him straight to voicemail. It seemed like she wasn't going to call him back anytime soon either. With a last deep groan, expressing his sentiments loudly, Sasuke looked up and locked eyes with the woman across from him as his family, and hers, beamed happily beside them.

"Ah, Hiashi," Uchiha Fugaku proudly stated, "This is my youngest son, Sasuke."

The brown haired man stared stonily at him before he sniffed, quite snobbishly, accepting Sasuke's outstretched hand.

Sasuke could hear Itachi snicker from beside him, tempted to strangle his older sibling on the very spot. If it weren't for the red-eyed man standing next to him, Sasuke would've never known about this…occasion, and thus, would not been subjected to this kind of scrutiny. He had been tricked, to show up at home and then subsequently kidnapped into attending...this.

"This is my eldest daughter," Hiashi introduced, almost dragging the pale woman up to meet him, "Hinata." She had a mousy resemblance; her face was tilted down, eyes fluttering in every direction before hesitantly locking in his.

Upon her introduction, she bowed deeply, stammering quite loudly at first before she realized her mistake, "N-NICE…to m-meet y-you."

"My pleasure," Sasuke replied robotically, taking her hand as instructed before and placing a kiss. The dark haired woman squeaked, nearly yanking her hand away from his grasp as her face flushed. Sasuke nearly sighed at her actions. This woman was too timid for him to tell her off like he usually did with the other fiancées-to-be that his parents roped in.

Lifting his arm up, he signaled to escort the Hyuuga heiress, who blushed prettily and accepted the exchange.

All he wanted to do at this moment was to go home, find Ino, and apologize. Their engagement was going to work. They were going to get married. Sasuke was going to make her happy.

Wasn't he?

"I have a good feeling about this arrangement," Itachi smirked, as the group made their way to the reserved table, earning a glare from Sasuke, "You're tired of loud women, aren't you, little brother?"

**So ah, any time I need ya, let me go  
Any time I feed ya, get me low  
Any time I see ya, let me know  
But I planted that seed, just let me go**

**I'm on my knees and I'm beggin'**  
'**Cause I don't want to lose you  
I got my arms so spread  
And I hope that my heart gets fed  
Matter of fact, gonna beg**

"I-INO!" Temari screeched in horror, "Let's get you—oh what the hell—NO, girl, let go—"

The younger blonde was completely absorbed in the moment, ignoring the throbbing pain shooting from her left hand, up her arm. Bits of glass littered the table area around her as she continued to clutch the remnants of her wine glass. Her pink lips were pale, thinned into a straight line as she stared straight ahead.

"How'd she get herself drunk before the main entrées arrived?" A redheaded woman whispered to a brown haired man beside her.

Blue eyes flashed in the other woman's direction, slamming what was left of her shattered wine glass on the table, "I'm not drunk!" Blood trickled down her hand as she stalked out of the restaurant, disregarding the other patrons staring at her fearfully.

Temari sighed loudly, "Gaara, take care of this," And without making sure whether her little brother agreed or not, she ran out after the younger woman.

"She broke a wine glass with her grip," Kankurou whistled as he grinned after the two blondes left, "Feisty!"

The redheaded male waved for a waiter to clean up the mess. "Wine glasses aren't hard to break," Gaara stated blandly as he stared at the bits of glass. He wouldn't deny the shock he got from her actions. But so to say, it was more like he was astonished, a little intrigued. She had the same temper, same expression in her eyes as the first time they had locked gazes.

"Hmph," The other redhead at the table sniffed, "She was talking just fine, and then she went incredible hulk on us." Karin played with the tablecloth as she eyed the bored man across from her. "Ne, Gaara, what did you think of th—"

A high pitched scream sounded from outside, causing the three, and others in the bar area of the restaurant to look up in alarm.

"WAIT! INO, NO!"

Three pairs of curious eyes looked on as Temari ran after the rampaging pale woman, whose left hand resembled a punctured tomato.

"W-What is she doing?!" Flabbergasted, Karin could only grip onto Gaara, who pulled away, eyes glued on the lithe woman.

"She's heading towards that group…" Gaara mumbled as he watched intently at the unfolding scene.

**I need you, to understand  
Tried so hard, to be your man  
The kind of man you want in the end  
Only then, can I begin to live again**

**An empty shell, I used to be  
Shadow of my life, was hanging over me  
A broken man, but I don't know  
Won't even stand the devils' chance to win my soul**

The two older women of the group had looked up, in horror, at the sight stalking angrily towards them. Scratch that, Mikoto realized, the Yamanaka woman was beyond angry. She looked furious, homicidal even. And that's when her younger son took notice of the irate and possibly, irrational blonde stomping behind him.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Her eyes told him. _Shut it_. And he obeyed.

Mikoto realized her son wasn't going to summon a backbone, "Excuse me, but this is a priva—"

"_Shut it, you old hag_,_"_ The command rolled off her tongue easily, evenly. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the frightening aura undulating from the blonde.

Ino lifted her left hand, shakily, pointing the bloody finger at Mikoto, "I've had enough of your stupidity. Family heir? Inheritance? _Nobility_?"

Blood was dripping down from the shards embedded in her hand, her voice stayed leveled, "I don't understand this kind of bullshit you people deck yourselves in, but I think it's high time you realize that the self-proclaimed pedestal you put yourself on has wedged itself so far up your ass—"

She thwarted Sasuke's attempt at calming her down, "—that, honestly, I think the little stone plinth has dislodged your brains. So why don't you all stand up—"

"Ino, that's not necessary right now," Sasuke cut in, desperately trying to break her attention on his mother, who at the moment was red in the face, extremely livid. On the other hand, amusement danced on Itachi's expression as he realized Ino's attention was now focused on his younger brother.

Blue eyes froze over, icily staring down the dark haired man, "No, it's not necessary. Nothing's ever necessary to you except when your family calls and you're there on your hands and knees."

"Ino—"

"Don't you 'Ino' me," She winced as she pushed him away with her bloody hand, words tumbling out of her mouth, "Sleeping with my best friend. Did you think I really wouldn't find out? I probably wouldn't be this pissed off if you had just come clean! Did you think I was stupid?! I knew also, every time your family calls you, it's for another arranged marriage!"

Ino paused, the message was definitely not getting across to him. With that, she stalked over to the long haired, quiet woman at the corner of the table. Leaning down, she sneered, "Goodluck with him." The other woman whimpered, scooting away from Ino.

Sasuke pulled her by the arm, "What the hell are you saying! Go home; we'll talk about this later!"

"There you go again! Why don't you just say 'Stop, Sit and Shut up'! I know you want to say it! My opinions don't matter to you anyway!"

"Ino, look, you're causing a scene."

"AND WHO'S THE CAUSE OF ME CAUSING A SCENE?" He didn't understand. He didn't sympathize with her pain. It had always been like that, he would work out their problems on his own, not willing to share his thoughts.

Go home? What was she supposed to do, follow instructions like a good girl and sit and wait for him to finish eating dinner with a woman that could very well become his prospective wife? Their engagement, Sasuke's and Ino's, had meant nothing to everyone else. They trampled on it, Sasuke treaded on her. It wasn't fair. She was always the one ending up hurt, always yielding to his needs, and his family's needs. Ino tried, so hard, to fit that mold of the perfect wife Mikoto wanted Sasuke to have. To fit the description of the woman Sasuke tried to make her into.

And why? To satisfy his family. His pride.

If she didn't, if she ran with what she had, then she would've lost him, so she hid that part of her. The ambitious, carefree, wild 'Ino' to become the tame, considerate, flawless 'Ino' he had wanted to show off to his mother. But that still wasn't good enough. That damned woman was still trying to take him away. And everyday, Ino would wake up and worry, worry that he would just disappear.

She didn't want this. No, not anymore. She didn't want to live with this pain, this uncertainty, that anytime; he would be taken from her. Ino would rather just…not have him at all in the first place and protect herself.

She grabbed her left hand, pulling on the object and wincing as she had shoved the glass shards further in.

"Sasuke," She whispered. It hurt.

That's when he noticed what she had done before, "No, look. We'll talk this out, okay? No, no. Ino, wait!" She pulled out of his grip, dropping the bloody object on the table. This was no longer a rash decision on her part, but something that had been brewing in the depths of her mind. It wasn't okay to say it—say that she had actually been prepared for this day. The day where he would leave her or she would give him up—either way, she was going to lose him.

"This no longer belongs to me," Ino fixed on Mikoto, "Aren't you _happy_?" The older woman flinched, unsure of what to reply. "I withdraw from this game of yours. I'm giving you back your son." Ino would cry later. She already knew it, but she wasn't going to breakdown in front of these people. He had his own life, one that had been written out for him, and didn't include her.

"Ino, you can't do this!" Sasuke grabbed the ring, pulling at the blonde, "You think you can act selfishly like this?!"

She scoffed, tugging away from his grip, "I thought you'd be used to selfish, arrogant women by now. I mean, look at your mother."

**What we doing? What we chasing?  
What about 'em, why the basement?  
Why we got good shit, don't embrace it?  
Why to feel for the need to replace it?**

**Ya' on a runway track from the good  
I want to paint in the pictures any way we could, react  
Like the heart in a trash where you should  
You done gave it away, ya' had it till you took it back**

The blonde reassured her decision. Why wait and heartache over something that would never happen? She couldn't live with the insecurity. They weren't going to work out. She had known that since they first got together, but she loved him. Childish fantasies and hopes had kept her hanging onto the threads of their relationship, but all that was in vain.

Ino turned the corner and checked behind her. Sasuke hadn't followed her when she stormed out and down the street. It was over. She'd done the thing she'd feared the most in the last few years. Ino had left him before he would leave her. And yet, there was no satisfying feeling to it—not that she was expecting any—but there was just this emptiness.

Sinking to her knees, she let out a shaky sigh. Her phone slipped out of her pocket and onto the pavement. Her right hand trembled as she reached for it, dialing the first number that came to her mind.

"…_Hello_..?"

The other line was quiet as Ino sobbed and laughed at the same time, ending up with choked noises, "He's gone. He's gone." She repeated over and over, countless times. There was no reply for awhile as Ino cried. Only when the blonde had quieted down, did the other line speak up calmly.

"_Where are you right now?"_

Ino wailed, stumbling over her words.

"_Don't…Don't move. I'm coming to get you._"

She fell back, leaning against the wall on the semi-busy street. Her heart was pounding, the noise around her disintegrated to a loud buzz. Tears streaked her face, staining her shirt, but she was no longer gasping for air. Her left hand was immobilized, the glass shards were embedded so far in, she was going to have to get it surgically removed. But who cared? She wasn't getting married anymore—not like there was that high of a chance before--but now, her left hand was empty. There was no need to look at it, no need for anyone to gaze or comment on her left hand. The ring was gone. Everything she had built disappeared within those few minutes.

And now she was left, sitting on the ground, alone, with a battered hand and a broken heart.

Staring blankly across the dimly-lit street, she saw a stream of smoke, a puff and a mop of red hair. Her vision was blurry, and she hoped, that it wasn't Temari's brother. No one, she didn't want anyone seeing her right then. But no matter how hard she tried, the tears still soaking her cheeks as she thought of Sasuke and what she had done, Ino couldn't take her eyes off the loitering figure across the street.

Ino didn't know how long she sat there, but footsteps that came towards her had stopped before it passed her, unlike the others. The blonde didn't have to look up; she knew too well who it was. A pair of arms encircled her and she broke down again.

"I'm sorry."

She covered her face as tears rolled down; a choked laugh emerged from her throat. There was an odd throbbing feeling as she said that, the words leaving a bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"I forfeit."

"…Doesn't count…" A sad smile greeted Ino's blurry vision, "I lost years ago."

**But I keep walking on, keep rocking dawns  
****Keep walking forward, now the court is yours  
Keep browsing halls, 'cause I don't wanna live in a broken home**

**I'm fight hard, to hold my own  
I just can't make it, all alone  
****I'm holding on, I can't fall back  
I'm just a con, 'bout to fade to black**

**End: Part III**

I'm hoping you guys caught on to who that was at the end! I'm excited to pick up this story again after such a long time. Sorry for the wait!

As for Ino breaking the wine glass...I've broken a wine glass by biting on it absentmindedly before. It was...scary...hahah

Song: Beggin' - Madcon

**Ame no Megami**


End file.
